


You've Got Mail

by GreenWoman



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenWoman/pseuds/GreenWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in the TM7/ATF alternate universe.</p>
<p>Often, a successful operation depends on more than field work.</p>
<p>This story takes place before "The Denver Trilogy" and makes reference to my story "Island of Bones." I borrowed (with permission) the character of Rosilind Bryce from "Deja Vu" by Cassie. This is, admittedly, a Mary Sue. I believe that every writer is entitled to one.</p>
<p>With thanks and apologies to Walter Mirisch, John Watson, Trilogy Productions, CBS, Marie Mogavero, and Jimmy Buffett, and proceeding under the assumption that forgiveness is easier to ask than permission....</p>
<p>08/07/1999</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Mail

Now we live in the age of computers  
They run everything in the world  
And I'm a little behind on this technical climb  
And you are an Internet girl

I can't fax you my love  
I can't e-mail you my heart  
I can't see your face in cyberspace  
I don't know where to start

FLESH AND BONE ~ Jimmy Buffett

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, 12 Jan 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: New Assignment

Dear Mr. Standish,

I am writing to inform you of my assignment as your research assistant, following Mr. Carlton's relocation to the New Orleans office. Although I am new to your caseload, I have been working for the Denver ATF office for two years now and am quite familiar with local staff and procedures.

Prior to the transfer of your caseload to my desk, Mr. Carlton and I together reviewed the archived files of cases you have worked on in the six months since you have been attached to the Denver office. I have also familiarized myself with the details of your current assignments. You should receive an overview of the information Mr. Carlton has compiled on the Trefoil Shipping case in the morning interoffice mail pouch. Please review it and let me know if there are any items in particular that you wish me to focus on.

I hope to continue to maintain the high quality of work and abbreviated response times of my predecessor. I have retained Mr. Carlton's phone extension of 7255; however, as I will frequently be offsite or in the research library, it will probably be more productive for us to communicate via e-mail.

It is a pleasure to be of service to you.

Sincerely,

Grace Arthur

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Tue, 13 Jan 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: New Assignment

Dear Ms. Arthur,

It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance. I was aware, and not a little envious, of Mr. Carlton's relocation to the fair city of Nouvelle Orleans, and was happy to advise him regarding several fine restaurants and jazz clubs of which any resident of that delightful metropolis should take full advantage. While I certainly regret losing his skilled assistance, I have no doubt that you will do justice to the position that you have assumed.

I thank you in advance for the information you have mentioned forwarding, and look forward to reviewing it immediately upon the arrival of the morning pouch.

Regards,

Ezra Standish

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Wed, 15 Feb 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Trefoil Shipping

Dear Ms. Arthur,

I thought you would be gratified to learn that this weekend my associates and I were able to successfully bring about the exposure of smuggling operations being run out of the front provided by Trefoil Shipping. We arrested a majority of the company's staff, as well as capturing their chief contact for out-of-state transport and his assistant.

We would not have been able to accomplish this feat without your thorough and insightful research. I have informed the offices of Assistant Director Travis and my team leader Mr. Larabee of your contribution to this operation. I would also like to extend my personal thanks for your diligent efforts.

Regards,

Ezra Standish

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Fri, 18 Feb 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Thank You

Dear Mr. Standish,

I am writing to thank you for the card and gift that arrived in the interoffice mail pouch this morning. The card is lovely. Maxfield Parrish is one of my favorite artists, and your choice of prints is perfect; since my cubicle down here in the basement has no window, it is particularly pleasant to have a gorgeous Parrish sky to enjoy. %-) I have posted it in a place of honor on my bulletin board.

However, I am returning the gift certificate to Neimann Marcus. I realize that since this is the first occasion we have had to work together, you have no way of knowing how good I am at what I do. I must warn you against setting a precedent of offering material rewards, or you will have to give up the gift certificate idea and simply open a charge account in my name. ;-)

Seriously, while I do appreciate the gesture, I feel it is inappropriate to accept such a gift simply for doing my job. Please don't be offended ... and thank you for the card.

Sincerely,

Grace Arthur

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, 21 Feb 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Thank You

Dear Ms. Arthur,

I am not offended at your return of the gift certificate. I do understand your reasoning, and thank you for protecting me from a blind, if well-intentioned, descent into bankruptcy. However, now I am left feeling doubly in your debt.

I shall take some comfort in the fact that the card I sent meets with your approval. I chose it because I also favor Parrish; his talent for portraying the various flavors of blue in a sky has always fascinated me. I am glad that it will serve you in some small fashion as a substitute for a window.

It appears that my next assignment will involve an operation known as Constellation Marketing, located here in Denver on the outskirts of the suburb Eagle Bend. Although I have few specifics at this point, you might begin looking into this firm and its various business associations.

Regards,

Ezra Standish

~~~

Sender: rbryce@denver.admin.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Tue, 22 Mar 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Agent Standish

Dear Gracie,

I want you to know that we got another glowing e-mail from Ezra Standish about your work, this time on the Mountain High Sporting Goods case. Quite a surprise! That man is cooler than an icemaker in a ski resort bar, but you certainly seem to have made an impression.

You've been working together for three months now. So, I have to ask ... has he gotten to you yet? Don't protest ... he's just your type, and we both know it. A little too handsome for your taste, but smart, witty, a dry sense of humor, and beneath that cynical exterior I suspect you'll find a soft mushy center. All the things you like in a man.

Confess. ;-)

Rosie

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: rbryce@denver.admin.atf.gov  
Date: Tue, 22 Mar 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Agent Standish

Dear Rosie,

Mr. Standish is certainly very nice, and a delight to work for. "Work for" being the key phrase of that sentence. Although we've spoken on the phone a few times and I exchange e-mails with him on an almost daily basis, I have never met the man. Ours is a professional relationship only.

Mind your own business.

Grace

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Thur, 18 Apr 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Lockhold Holding Ltd.

Dear Mr. Standish,

If you recall, during my research for you on the Constellation Marketing operation, I uncovered some ties between Constellation, a small trucking company called High Road Transport, and the import firm Cashtell & Winslow. These ties were merely a curiosity at that time; however, now that you are looking into the activities of Lockhold Holding Ltd., something tickled my memory and I went back and did some further digging. I now find that High Road Transport is also one of the trucking firms employed by Lockhold. I am attempting to track their dealings with LHL, and will provide you with the results of my investigation.

By the way, I got an e-mail from Brian yesterday, and he asked me to thank you for your recommendations. He agrees that Tipitina's is a tourist trap during the day, but says that their Monday night open stage spotlights some great local bands.

Sincerely,

Grace Arthur

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Fri, 19 Apr 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Lockhold Holding Ltd.

Dear Ms. Arthur,

I would be most interested in seeing any details you can find regarding the connections between Cashtell & Winslow, Lockhold Holding Ltd. and High Road Transport. Please keep me informed on anything you discover.

I'm pleased to hear that Brian is enjoying New Orleans. I do miss the jazz clubs, not to mention the restaurants. I understand there is a local place called City of New Orleans that offers Creole cuisine. Have you tried it? I have not had a decent plate of shrimp etoufee since I left Atlanta.

Regards,

Ezra

PS: As we have been working together for some months now, I feel a bit awkward continuing to address you as Ms. Arthur. May I call you Grace? I would be pleased if you also would use my given name in our continuing correspondence.

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, 22 Apr 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: HRT, C&W

Dear Ezra,

Happy Monday. :-)

I sent you a rather large packet of information on High Road Transport in the Friday afternoon interoffice pouch; you should receive it this morning. To save you the trouble of plowing through the documents, I clipped a spreadsheet to the photocopies that summarizes the dates and destinations of the shipments that HRT has carried for LHL. The line items which I have bolded might be of particular interest to you. Runs between LHL and C&W seem to dominate a large portion of their schedule.

Although I have never been there myself, I understand that City of New Orleans is quite nice, and that their food is excellent. I don't think you will be disappointed.

Encouragingly,

Grace

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Wed, 07 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: HRT, C&W

Dear Grace:

Thank you for the highly informative packet of information you sent. It is indeed intriguing to contemplate why a warehouse and an import firm would spend so much time transferring items back and forth between their facilities, when one might assume that most of the traffic would be normally be one-way. Would it be possible to get copies of bills of lading?

My co-worker Mr. Sanchez and I are also very intrigued by your discovery that Roman D'Agostino owns controlling interests in Cashtell & Winslow and Lockhold Holding Ltd. We have heard D'Agostino's name before; he is also connected with several small companies that are suspected of being fronts for smuggling operations based in Cuba, Haiti, and other locations in the Caribbean. Two in particular that we would like more information on are the Caribbean Trading Company and Titusville Diving and Salvage.

I would also like to thank you for your recommendation regarding City of New Orleans. Mr. Sanchez and I chose to dine together there last evening while we discussed the material with which you have already provided us, and we were both quite pleased with the fare. The chef does know how to make a roux. ;-)

Gratefully,

Ezra

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Fri, 09 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Roman D'Agostino

Dear Ezra,

Bingo.

Enclosed you will find some light reading for your weekend amusement. I'm still working on acquiring those bills of lading you requested; however, to tide you over, I have been able to secure copies of documents that demonstrate Roman D'Agostino's ties, financial and otherwise, to Constellation Marketing, Cashtell & Winslow, Lockhold Holding Ltd., Titusville Diving and Salvage, Caribbean Trading Company, and California Novelties Inc.

Also enclosed you will find some background information on D'Agostino himself, and significantly less info on his associate Hans van Delft. I've attached a spreadsheet showing the businesses to which they both have ties, the nature of these businesses, the locations of their home and field offices, and a very incomplete list of owners/operators. There are quite a few firms who have international dealings in bulk shipments of various suspect commodities, including firearms, and a few others who have ties to manufacturers of materials known to be used in the assemblage of various types of explosives. I am working now on compiling a list of clients of these manufacturers.

By the way, I want you to know that I'm holding you personally responsible for inspiring the sudden craving for shrimp etoufee that I am currently experiencing. ;-)

Nostalgically,

Grace

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Tue, 13 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: D'Agostino

Dear Grace:

These business ties of D'Agostino's are, indeed, intriguing. You have done a superb job of ferreting out information. Mr. Sanchez and I spent the better part of the weekend going over your research and used your spreadsheet as the basis of a graph of connections. This morning we met with Mr. Larabee and Assistant Director Orren Travis in order to persuade them to allow us to pursue this further. They have agreed.

We shall now need all the information you can garner on D'Agostino and van Delft. It appears that our plan will involve my contacting them and posing as a buyer interested in the type of fireworks they offer. Should I be successful, Mr. Sanchez and I feel we may be able to shut down a significant source of illegal guns and explosives and cripple quite a few domestic mischief-makers.

I would think that your research on explosives might have left you craving jambalaya rather than etoufee. It is a less elegant dish, but one much more likely to bring detonation to mind. And it is on the menu at City of New Orleans. Perhaps you will accompany me there for lunch when this current assignment has been brought to victorious closure, a denouement which the excellent work you are doing will no doubt ensure.

Invitingly,

Ezra

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Wed, 14 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Fireworks

Dear Ezra,

As we used to say in N'awlins, don't invite folks to your boil afore the crabs are in the net. ;-)

However, speaking of explosives ... as you can see from the contents of the morning's pouch, which I trust you have by now received, I was finally able to secure copies of HRT's bills of lading. It appears that Cashtell & Winslow are trafficking in far more interesting items than English tea blends. I found several bills that are traceable to suppliers who have little to do with brewed beverages. I have also managed to get organizational charts of their management, complete with names and addresses. There are a few more things that I'm tracking down, and I'll try to have a package in the interoffice pouch to you either later today or tomorrow.

I've also enclosed some paperwork having to do with the criminal records of current and previous employees of these firms. I trust you will review this material carefully; I wouldn't want you strolling into an undercover situation and coming face to face with someone you'd sent to Club Fed at some time in the past.

Advisedly,

Grace

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Fri, 16 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Fireworks

Dear Grace,

I have received a packet in the morning pouch that is roughly the size of the Guttenberg Bible. This is most impressive. I commend you on your resourcefulness. How on earth did you secure this information?

Awed,

Ezra

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Fri, 16 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Fireworks

Dear Ezra,

I must gently remind you that we've not known each other long enough for a gentleman to ask a lady such a personal question. Besides, if I told you, I'd have to kill you. Or you'd have to fire me. So just enjoy, be careful who you share with, and DON'T ASK!

Have a good weekend.

Grace

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, 19 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Fireworks

Dear Grace (or should I address you as Emma Peel? Or Modesty Blaise?).

Please forgive me for my indiscretion. I underestimated your ... resourcefulness ... and have no desire to compromise you. I promise that I will not inquire further as to your sources.

Mr. Sanchez and I spent the weekend working on the planning and timeline of this undertaking. Your information is proving invaluable, and we hope to be able to initiate the enterprise within the next week or so. I trust that commending your performance to your supervisor will not endanger your job security, as long as I do not go into too much detail regarding your methods?

Chastised,

Ezra

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Tue, 20 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: D'Agostino, van Delft

Ahem. Emma Peel? Modesty Blaise? Detectives whom you no doubt admired solely on the basis of their intellectual acuity. If I am wrong, I can see that should I ever encounter you in the elevator I will completely escape your notice. Of course, since I work in the concrete bowels of this complex, and you dwell in the land of windows and weather, an elevator meeting is quite unlikely. At any rate, I thank you for the generosity of your imagination.

I have forwarded a few additional items of interest regarding Mr. D'Agostino, which may aid you in ingratiating yourself with him. Think horses. He is a polo fan and player, lived in Argentina for quite a while, and has a lovely teenage daughter who is quite well known on the show jumping circuit and has won more than a few cups and ribbons. van Delft is more enigmatic, but I'm working on that. Watch the skies ... er, the interoffice mail pouch.

Flattered, but not taken in,

Grace

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Thu, 22 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: D'Agostino, van Delft

Dear Grace,

I assure you that I did indeed admire the ladies I mentioned to you for their talents as detectives. Although I do admit that an appeal beyond their deductive skills did catch my eye. I am, after all, a man. ;-)

However, I assure you that your own unique skills and abilities prompted the comparison. It is indeed quite unfortunate that our partnership has been limited to these e-mail discussions. I would like to renew my offer to take you to lunch upon the completion of this enterprise.

Do see what you can find out about van Delft. It appears that I will be meeting with him in company with Mr. D'Agostino, and while my college days will allow me to carry on a knowledgeable discussion about polo and show jumping, I would appreciate some similar avenue by which to ingratiate myself with the other partner in this duo.

Time is growing short. I expect to assume the identity of Ezra Galvez and disappear into the game by the end of next week. If you cannot enlighten me further by that time, do not fret; I know it will not be for lack of trying. Besides, I assure you I have gone undercover with much less preparation than your diligence has provided me on this case. The information that you have already supplied is as valuable as, if not moreso than, any backup my team can offer.

Most sincerely,

Ezra

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Fri, 23 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: D'Agostino, van Delft

Dear Ezra,

Enclosed find a few crumbs of additional information on D'Agostino and his holdings. I have discovered that he has a controlling interest in both Titusville Diving and Salvage and Caribbean Trading Company, said controlling interest purchased in concert with Hans van Delft. But wait, there's more -- D'Agostino is the one who brought van Delft into the Titusville Diving and Salvage operation, which I understand that Mr. Sanchez has had his eye on for some time.

I know that you need more information ASAP. I plan to continue working on this over the weekend ... perhaps you might give me your home e-mail, so I can send you anything I discover in a timely manner? You can reach me at home at bookworm@aol.com.

Still digging ...

Grace

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Fri, 23 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: D'Agostino, van Delft

Dear Grace,

Thank you for your offer to pursue this case over the weekend. I don't know quite how to convey my gratitude for your support in this and previous operations, but it is unique in my experience, and deeply appreciated.

I shall discuss the arrangement of compensatory time for you with Assistant Director Travis. You may e-mail me at home at standish713@denvernet.com.

Most gratefully,

Ezra

~~~

Sender: rbryce@denver.admin.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, 26 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Comp Time

Gracie,

Orren received an e-mail from Ezra Standish on Friday, asking for approval of comp time for your weekend work on the D'Agostino case. It's been approved, of course, and I'm sending you a signed voucher to attach to your time sheet.

So, was any of this "weekend work" in person with Agent Standish? At his place? Or yours? ;-)

Rosie

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: rbryce@denver.admin.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, 26 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Comp Time

Rosie,

Thanks for the voucher. It's not like I have a lot of need for comp time, since all I usually do on the weekend is watch old movies on TV and play with the cats, but it's nice to know it's there.

And no, none of the "weekend work" was done in the company of Agent Standish. I still haven't met the man, nor am I likely to. Dammit, Rosie ... I've sworn off men, and you know all too well why. It's been six years next week since the divorce, and two years next month since my fiance dumped me. I should hope that if I've learned anything by now, it's not to get romantically involved with anyone ever again.

Besides, Ezra and I have a good working relationship. Why spoil it? Something tells me that the man doesn't have too many friends, and could use another. God knows the same is true of me.

So, find someone else to practice your matchmaking on. Maybe Christina Larsen and Buck Wilmington ... if you can get *those* two together, you can quit your job and go into the business full-time. ;-)

Grace

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, 26 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Token of Appreciation

Dear Grace,

I have discussed the matter of compensatory time with Rosilind Bryce in Assistant Director Travis' office. She advised me on the procedure and has set the necessary wheels in motion.

However, it does not seem to be fair trade for your hard work. I know that you have heretofore refused any material reward, but I trust that it will not trespass upon your work ethic to accept a small token of my appreciation, which I have sent to you via interoffice mail.

Hopefully,

Ezra

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Tue, 27 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: van Delft

Dear Ezra,

Where on earth you managed to find a pin of the Scarecrow from "The Wizard of Oz" is as much a mystery to me as how you could have known that he is my favorite character. Thank you so very much! Now I shall have to find an older gentleman with a large bag, who can provide me with a clock in the shape of a heart that I might give to you.

;-)

To business....

As you know, D'Agostino's company Cashtell & Winslow seems to be the hub around which the other front companies are arrayed. I've discovered van Delft's name on paperwork for C&W, as well as LHL, Titusville Diving and Salvage, Caribbean Trading Company, and High Road Transport. However, he's never signed off on any contracts, bills of lading, or other legal paperwork; I can only find him referenced in memos as someone to whom folks "in the know" can go if D'Agostino isn't available. And I can find no personal information about him, other than that he flew to Cuba via Jamaica last year, using a Canadian passport. I'll keep digging, though.

It concerns me greatly that I have been unable to pin down anything concrete about this man. What little I *can* find leaves me inclined to believe that this identity is not only false, but a fairly recent construct. I have called on some of my hacker friends to see what they can uncover, but I'm not sure what I'll be able to have for you before you leave.

Apprehensively,

Grace

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Tue, 27 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: van Delft

Dear Grace,

I am very happy to hear that you liked the pin. Please do not attempt to search out a heart for me ... if I had one, I would have to start wearing a Kevlar vest, and I detest the way such things disrupt the line of my suits.

I will be leaving the office at noon tomorrow and assuming the identity of Ezra Galvez that evening. I will be meeting D'Agostino's second, Carson Jones, for lunch on Thursday, and my first meeting with D'Agostino and van Delft will be Friday evening. I have a hotel suite and in theory will be able to access my e-mail via my laptop, but I don't know how often the opportunity to do so will arise. However, Mr. Sanchez and Mr. Dunne will be in a suite in the same hotel, and will be in communication with Mr. Wilmington here in the office. If you have any need to contact me after tomorrow, get in touch with Buck and he will relay your messages.

I assure you, I will be cautious. Mr. Sanchez is the most conscientious of babysitters. And I still have two months paid in advance on my condo lease; I should hate to forfeit that investment.

Reassuringly,

Ezra

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Wed, 28 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: D'Agostino, van Delft

Dear Ezra,

I regret to say that I have been able to find nothing further on van Delft. This troubles me greatly. I urge you to be extremely cautious, and apologize for letting you down on this most important detail.

Wear that Kevlar vest. Remember, the Tin Man didn't know he had a heart until it was broken. It would be a shame to learn you have one when a doctor is forced to remove a bullet from its vicinity. ;-)

Reprovingly,

Grace

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Wed, 28 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: D'Agostino, van Delft

My dear Grace,

Please do not feel that you are "letting me down." Mr. Sanchez and I have incorporated quite a few failsafes into our plan; failsafes which, I would like to point out, would have been difficult if not impossible to set up without the cornucopia of detail with which you have provided us. Fear not, I will exercise the utmost caution on this assignment, and have every expectation of success.

Regarding the Kevlar vest and that which it is supposed to protect, I assure you that Mr. Sanchez and Mr. Dunne will no doubt insist that I don the detestable garment, in spite of the fact that my heart, like that of Louie in "Casablanca," is my least vulnerable spot.

Confidently,

Ezra

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: bwilmington@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Thu, 29 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Agent Standish

Dear Buck,

Ezra has referred me to you as his contact while he is working undercover on the D'Agostino case. As I'm sure he and Josiah have told you, the research I've done on D'Agostino's business partner van Delft leads me to believe that it's a cover identity. For this reason, I am concerned that this operation may turn out to be more hazardous than it presently appears.

I'm continuing to work on tracking down info on van Delft, and will contact you immediately if I find anything. Might I ask you for your home phone/e-mail, so I can contact you after hours if necessary?

Thanks, Buck. :-)

Grace

~~~

Sender: bwilmington@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Thu, 29 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject:: Agent Standish

No problem, Gracie! Anything for you, darlin. My e-mail is Bucklin@aol.com, and my home phone is 555-3098. Call me anytime.

Don't you worry about Ez. Josiah and JD are watching his back and they'll take good care of him.

Your friend,

Buck

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov, standish713@denvernet.com  
Date: Fri, 30 May 19XX  
cc: clarabee@denver.field.atf.gov, jsanchez@denver.field.atf.gov, bwilmington@denver.field.atf.gov, bucklin@aol.com  
Subject: READ ASAP -- URGENT!!!

Ezra:

DO NOT MEET WITH VAN DELFT!!!

He knows you. Hans van Delft is a new cover for Charles Barkley Jameson, the explosives expert who used to work for the Gulf Shores Ring that you took down in 1991, when you were still working out of the Atlanta FBI office. Johnny Castro, your partner on that operation, was killed three weeks ago, strangled with a horsehair and wire garrote, Jameson's weapon of choice on three other murders in the 1980s. He was supposedly killed in a fire in the kitchen while he was serving time in Attica in 1995, but the body was unidentifiable. Lord knows how they got a corpse in there and got Jameson out, but somehow they managed.

I've called Buck and everyone else, but keep getting voice mail ... I'm trying to cover all bases with this e-mail. Please, anyone else who receives this message be certain that this information reaches Ezra ASAP, and then acknowledge to me. You can reach me at home at 555-7327, or bookworm@aol.com.

Grace Arthur

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: rbryce@denver.admin.atf.gov  
Date: Fri, 30 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Fwd: READ ASAP -- URGENT!!!

Dear Rosie:

As we discussed over the phone, I am forwarding the enclosed message to you. Can Travis get Ezra, or his team backup, at the hotel? Is there anyone else we can contact? Can he call this thing off?

Yes, I'm worried as hell about Ezra. Yes, I know I said we're just friends ... and as far as he's concerned, that's all we are. Yes, I know it's his job and I shouldn't be worried.

And yes, you can say "I told you so" ... but wait until he's safely back in the office, if you don't mind. %-0

Please call me as soon as you know *anything*!

Alarmed,

Grace

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: Sender  
Date: Fri, 30 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Reply

This is an automated reply.

I will be out of my office from Wednesday, May 28, through Monday, June 8. If your business is of an urgent nature, you may e-mail Special Agent Chris Larabee at clarabee@atf.denver.field.gov, or telephone him at 303-555-3177.

Ezra Standish

~~~

Sender: bwilmington@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Fri, 30 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: READ ASAP -- URGENT!!!

Dear Gracie,

Got your message. We're trying to get in touch with Ez and Josiah right now. Don't worry.

Buck

~~~

Sender: rbryce@denver.admin.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Fri, 30 May 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: READ ASAP -- URGENT!!!

Gracie,

I got your message and passed it on to Orren. I know Chris Larabee and his team are on this, but I can't tell you anything other than that. I'll be in touch with you as soon as I know more.

Try not to worry ... those men have been in and out of more scrapes than you can imagine. They take good care of their own.

Rosie

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: rbryce@denver.admin.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, 2 Jun 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Tell Me!

Dear Rosie,

What's going on? No one called me this weekend, and I've been insane with worry. It was all I could do not to call Buck Wilmington at home. What's happening with Ezra?

Don't give me that "classified" bullshit ... I don't care about the details, I'll get them later. Just tell me the man is all right.

Grace

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: bwilmington@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, 2 Jun 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Agent Standish

Dear Buck,

I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but I need to know ... and I'm calling in that favor you owe me for setting you up with Christina.

Tell me about Ezra. Please.

Concerned,

Grace

~~~

Sender: rbryce@denver.admin.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, 2 Jun 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Tell Me!

Dear Grace,

I'm writing you because I don't want the Judge to overhear me on the phone and find out that I'm telling you this. Now before you get too upset, Ezra's going to be just fine. He is in the ICU at Four Corners Memorial, but should be moved to a regular ward later today or tomorrow. He was injured, but they expect him to recover completely.

I'll try to get more details to you later today.

Rosie (who *told* you so....)

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: rbryce@denver.admin.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, 2 Jun 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Tell Me!

Dear Rosie,

Thank god. Thank you.

Grace

~~~

Sender: bwilmington@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, 2 Jun 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Agent Standish

Hey, Gracie, don't worry. Nathan, Josiah and JD were onsite and I got your info to them soon as I heard from you. Seems that van D made Ez right away, and set up a trap ... woulda worked if you hadn't figured out who he was and let us know.

Anyway, Ez got himself shot, and a little beat up, but he's gonna be just fine. They got the bullet out and he's feeling OK. So thanks, girl -- and don't go beating yourself up about not getting that info to us sooner. You saved Ez's life, and we're all mighty grateful.

I'm sorry I didn't call you over the weekend, but I was kinda tied up at the hospital. I'm going over again tonite, if you'd like to ride along with me.

Your friend,

Buck

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: bwilmington@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, 2 Jun 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Agent Standish

Dear Buck,

Thank you so much for getting back to me, and for your kind offer to take me to the hospital with you. I don't think I'll go ... it's probably best that Ezra not have too many visitors. You make sure you and your partners don't overstay your welcome! ;-)

And Buck, one last favor ... please don't tell Ezra that I was asking after him. Just say I'm sorry I couldn't get that info on van Deflt to him sooner.

Thanks for everything. Looks like now *I* owe *you* one. But don't ask me to try to talk Christina into going out with you again. ;-)

Gratefully,

Grace

~~~

Sender: rbryce@denver.admin.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Wed, 4 Jun 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Agent Standish

Dear Gracie,

They're releasing Standish from the hospital next Wednesday. He'll be at home for a few days and then back in the office next week. I'm asking folks to send me books to take to him ... the man has no use for flowers ... would you like to contribute? If you're part of a group, it won't look suspicious. ;-)

For that matter, why don't you come with me when I go to the hospital?

Rosie

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: rbryce@denver.admin.atf.gov  
Date: Wed, 4 Jun 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Agent Standish

Dear Rosie,

Thank you, and bless your heart. I picked up a copy of that new biography of Mark Twain on my lunch hour, and I'm sending it to you via interoffice mail. Please add it to your package for Ezra. There's a short note taped to the dustcover ... very innocent, I assure you.

I think I'll pass on going to the hospital. It would feel ... odd ... since I've still never met him. And I don't want to get too close. But thanks for offering ... and for understanding.

(((((Rosie)))))

Gratefully,

Grace

~~~

Sender: standish713@denvernet.com  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Thu, Jun 12 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Thank You

Dear Grace,

This will be brief, as typing is still somewhat difficult. However, I want to thank you for the biography of Mark Twain. He has been one of my favorite authors since childhood. It was a thoughtful and welcome gift.

Gratefully,

Ezra

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: standish713@denvernet.com  
Date: Thu, Jun 12 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Thank You

Dear Ezra,

I'm glad to hear that you liked the book on Twain. He's a favorite of mine, too.

I'm also very glad to hear that you're home and recovering. I told you to wear that vest! Louie may have said that his heart wasn't vulnerable, but as I recall, he was proven wrong by the end of the movie. I hope you've learned your lesson.

Take care of yourself, and do exactly what the doctors tell you to do. I hope to hear that you will be returning to the office soon.

Didactically,

Grace

~~~

Sender: standish713@denvernet.com  
To: bookworm@aol.com  
Date: Sun, Jun 15 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Film Festival

Dear Grace,

Just an FYI ... it appears there is a triple bill of "Casablanca," "Key Largo," and "To Have and Have Not" on TCM this afternoon. As I know you enjoy the first film, I thought I would alert you. I shall be watching all three myself. My arm is much better, but still fairly useless for much beyond wielding the TV remote. And, of course, typing.

Buck has informed me that you were quite concerned regarding my well-being. I assure you that I was not seriously injured, and am feeling fine and recovering rapidly.

He also tells me that you feel responsible for my injury, due to your perceived tardiness in discovering the truth about Jameson's involvement in this operation. This distresses me greatly. My dear, please rest assured that if I hold you responsible for anything, it is for saving my life and ensuring the success of this operation.

Sincerely, and with deepest regards,

Ezra

~~~

Sender: bookworm@aol.com  
To: standish713@denvernet.com  
Date: Sun, Jun 15 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Film Festival

Dear Ezra,

Thank you for the alert regarding the Bogart films; they are all favorites of mine. In fact, I enjoy "Key Largo" a bit more than "Casablanca," but that's probably because of the location. ;-)

It is true that I hold myself responsible for not discovering Jameson's cover in a more timely fashion. Although my warning may have averted total disaster, it is indisputable that had I ascertained van Helft's true identity sooner, the disaster would never have occurred. Hence it is still my fault that things unraveled as they did.

However, Mr. Wilmington has somewhat overstated my concern over your injury. Although I am curious as to why they would put someone who was "not seriously injured" in the ICU ... perhaps they were short of beds in the regular ward? ... I have been told that the woman who processes insurance forms for your group has rubber stamps for each of the various wounds you and the rest of your team seem hell-bent on incurring. This leads me to suspect that you are in some sort of macabre competition with your teammates, and therefore I refuse to reinforce your recklessness by offering my sympathies.

That said, I am pleased to hear you are recovering nicely, and hope that your injury will not stand in the way of making yourself a nice, large bowl of popcorn. ;-)

I hope to see you in the best of health and returning to the office soon.

Off to tune in "Casablanca"....

Grace

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: bwilmington@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, Jun 16 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Watch Your Back

Buck Wilmington:

If I recall correctly, I *specifically* requested that you not tell Ezra that I asked after him! I am appalled at the manner in which you have betrayed my trust ... and I remind you that your associate Mr. Dunne owes me several favors, which I intend to call in. Watch your back, sir ... you have been served notice of my intent to revenge myself.

Grace

~~~

Sender: bwilmington@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, Jun 16 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Watch Your Back

Aw, Gracie, don't be mad! I just thought Ez would like to know that a fine woman like you is attracted to him. The man definately needs to get out more, and Rosie tells me you do too. But you're right, I shouldn't have talked out of turn. I do apologize and promise never to do it again.

Now, can you tell JD to put back all the internet bookmarks you had him take off of my computer? Some of those sites were hard to find.

Thanks, darlin.

Your friend,

Buck

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: rbryce@denver.admin.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, Jun 16 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Excuse Me?

Rosie,

I just wrote Buck Wilmington and slapped his wrist for telling Ezra I was worried about him, and got a return e-mail which includes the following lines:

I just thought Ez would like to know that a fine woman like you is attracted to him. The man definately needs to get out more, and Rosie tells me you do too.

Do I smell a conspiracy here? I thought I told you to mind your own business.

Grace

~~~

Sender: rbryce@denver.admin.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Mon, Jun 16 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: Excuse Me?

Gracie,

All I did was tell the truth. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it.

Rosie (who would like to know why Ezra hearing that you were worried about him is a bad thing...)

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: standish713@denvernet.com  
Date: Tue, Jun 24 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Titusville Diving and Salvage

Dear Ezra,

I understand that you will be returning to work later this week. Welcome back! :-)

You will find on your desk a thick packet of information regarding Titusville Diving and Salvage, which I have been informed by Mr. Larabee is to be your next assignment. I trust you will find it as enjoyable reading as was the tale of Mark Twain's life.

Nautically,

Grace

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Thu, Jun 26 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Dinner Invitation

Dear Grace,

Now that I have mostly recovered from my injury, have been properly chastised for my carelessness in incurring it, and have returned to the salt mines in which we both toil, I hope you will still allow me to escort you to City of New Orleans as planned. I think, however, that dinner would be preferable to lunch, as we will not be obliged to keep one eye on our watches, and will have time for dessert and coffee.

I am back in the office today and tomorrow, although they will be short days. Perhaps you might consider joining me for an early dinner tomorrow evening?

Expectantly,

Ezra

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Thu, Jun 26 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: TDS

Dear Ezra,

I am forwarding via the morning pouch a complete bio of Eduardo Vindelia, the controlling interest and unnamed director of Titusville Diving and Salvage. I've also included information on Bill Sotto, captain of the Devilfish, their salvage boat. You'll also find a printout of a marine chart that pinpoints the locations of the scuttled gunrunners they've sunk and salvaged to date.

The Devilfish is registered in Key West to a Jonathan Bell & Co. I've enclosed copies of the incorporation papers for J. Bell & Co. and TDS, and I'm tracking down more particulars on Bell himself.

If memory serves, I believe you had mentioned taking me to lunch in celebration of "victorious closure" of the D'Agostino case. As the outcome fell far short of expectations, due in large part to my incomplete research, I believe that you are released from any obligation to take me to lunch *or* dinner.

Regretfully,

Grace

~~~

Sender: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
To: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
Date: Fri, Jun 27 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Re: TDS

Dear Grace,

Thank you for acting so quickly on the TDS assignment. I found the packet of information on my desk, just as you promised, and have spent the day reviewing the material. As always, you have been most thorough and anticipated my needs to the smallest detail. I am most appreciative.

However, there is a matter of unfinished business on the D'Agostino/van Delft case.

My dear Grace, I am profoundly indebted to you, not only because your work has been an invaluable asset to me ... not even because you saved my life ... but most significantly because of the friendship that has grown between us. I value that friendship beyond my ability to express in words. Although I did employ the pretext of a reward to entice you, my true purpose in inviting you to dinner is to further explore and cement that friendship.

Trusting that you will be so kind as to change your mind and choose to join me, I will wait for you in the lobby near the elevator at the close of the work day. In recognition of the fact that we have never met face to face, I shall make it easy for you to find me ... simply look for the gentleman with his arm in a sling.

In anticipation of your consent,

Ezra

~~~

Sender: garthur@denver.rsrch.atf.gov  
To: estandish@denver.field.atf.gov  
Date: Fri, Jun 27 19XX  
cc:  
Subject: Dinner Invitation

Dear Ezra,

I'll meet you at 5:10 in the lobby. I'll be wearing a green linen dress, a Scarecrow pin, and a smile.

To quote Rick Blaine, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Anticipatorily,

Grace

~ 30 ~


End file.
